The invention relates to a cloth product, and more particularly to a wearable item such as mesh vest, glove, bib and the like that is created by joining the cloth parts together by sealing. Not only may these parts be joined together, but the edges are sealed with this process, eliminating the need for sewing, hemming and binding materials.
Known in the art are wearable articles such as safety mesh vests used by runners and highway workers. Other mesh of fabric-type items are those such as mitts, bibs, tank-tops and t-shirts.
Some of these types of articles such as the vests are not only sewn together during the course of their assembly, but they might have trim such as a type of binding, sewn along their perimeter or internally as part of joining the various cut parts together. This trim may be the same or of a contrasting color to the mesh or fabric material used for the body of the wearable.
The basic method for assembling garments of the type described above is by means of sewing the parts cut from pre-designed patterns together. The garments can then be decorated, which typically involves screen printing on the surface of the garments. Other decorative processes including heat transfer application, attaching embroideries directly or indirectly, and other commonly used methods of embellishment may also be employed.
Typically, these methods of decoration require that the decoration be applied to the surface of the garment either before the cut parts have been sewn together, or after these parts have been attached to one another.
What is desired therefore is a quick, simple, easy to assemble an article of clothing and at the same time eliminate the need for sewing to join and/or hem the edges of the garment of the cut parts. In addition what is also desired is a way to decorate these parts while they are being assembled with an applique which can be applied while the item is being trimmed and put together.
This is achieved by the inventive method having the pre-cut fabric parts set up in a sealing machine such as an R.F. sealing machine, where a thermoplastic material such as vinyl or urethane can be bonded to at least one side of each fabric part in solid areas or in thin trim-like areas depending on what is desired. Accordingly, a peripheral or trim area of the fabric part is enclosed is covered by a layer of the thermoplastic material. As the layers of fabric and thermoplastic material are bonded together, a trim area preventing the edge of fabric from fraying is formed. Preferably, cutting and bonding operations are performed simultaneously.
In one embodiment in accordance with the invention, a first layer of vinyl could bear a decorative printing on one side. This will overlay a second vinyl layer which may be plain or of a different color. In another embodiment the top vinyl layer may be reflective, or glow in the dark, or holographic or have some other background of an interesting nature. This too can be placed on a plain or colored recipient vinyl. Since these vinyl materials will generally form the edging of the article of clothing, so the color of special properties of the vinyl will only be apparent along the edge.
However in another embodiment the article can be made exactly as described above, but an area in the center of the garment can be appliqued at the same time. In this instance the special effects of the vinyl will be apparent as trim around the edges and also in other areas on the article.
In another embodiment the cut fabric parts can be sealed in-between two pieces of vinyl as the edge seams are formed, and in yet another embodiment, vinyl on one side need only be used.
With a sealing method in accordance with the invention, a great variety of perimeter shapes for the edges of the clothing articles can be achieved and made available with attractive appearances and/or reflective features as seems desirable.
The preferred articles made with this method and technique would include activewear mesh vests, fabric/mesh mitts, babies bibs, sleeve gauntlets, tank tops, t-shirts, shorts and the like. These and other wearable or accessory items can be provided with decorations on them. Decorations, which may include features such as a reflective vinyl strip for user safety, can be applied while the products are being edge-finished.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a method whereby an article of clothing can be assembled without need for sewing.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method of assembling an article of clothing having fewer steps than the above discussed prior art methods.
Still another object of the invention to provide a method of assembling an article of clothing wherein trim is added to the edges of cut parts without having to stitch a fabric binding or other material to these cut part.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a method of assembling an article of clothing wherein reflective or other safety or other functional trim is added to the cut part while the garment is being edged and/or assembled.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an article of clothing having vinyl trim sealed to the edges of cut parts without the need to fold fabric over at the edge of cut parts.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an article of clothing having its center areas appliqued.
A further object of the invention is to provide a sealing machine having sealing dies which are shaped and sized to seal the fabric with at least one layer of thermoplastic material to manufacture a garment having a variety of shapes of its decorative perimeter.